


Special Delivery (Cloud Strife x Reader) LEMON

by Fxrbidden



Category: finalfantasy
Genre: F/M, XReader, xReaderFanfiction, xReaderInsert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:05:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxrbidden/pseuds/Fxrbidden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This was originally requested by MaimaiKawaii29 on DeviantArt before it got taken down. Also, I'm so sorry for my inactivity. I have actually forgotten I had an AO3 account and I've grown really lazy on posting everything. Sorry! ;3;</p>
    </blockquote>





	Special Delivery (Cloud Strife x Reader) LEMON

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally requested by MaimaiKawaii29 on DeviantArt before it got taken down. Also, I'm so sorry for my inactivity. I have actually forgotten I had an AO3 account and I've grown really lazy on posting everything. Sorry! ;3;

(A/N) This is a request for the amazing MaimaiKawaii29! This is meant to be a sequel to Sick Days (Sick!Cloud Strife x Reader) but can stand alone. Also,  **this lemon is a bit more graphic than the others, so please read at your own risk. Enjoy!**

Several weeks passed by; Cloud (and you) slowly recovered from that nasty cold you've both caught. Now he was back in top condition and riding all over Midgar and Gaia knows where in no time. While your boyfriend was roaming the world, you were trapped in Midgar. Well, 'trapped' is a pretty strong word. Honestly, you were a bit terrified of the outside world. Your mother has told you stories about your supposedly deceased father Took one step out of Midgar on a quest for selfdiscovery and she has never seen nor heard of the love of her life ever again. Such a tale has scarred your young self and you swore to never step out of the city's walls, much to your mother's relief. But still, you couldn't extinguish that burning desire deep in your heart to see the world, or at least the different towns and cities dotting the nearby landscapes. 

"Hello? Earth to (F/N)! Can you hear me?" Tifa waves a gloved hand at you worriedly. You blink rapidly and smile faintly.

"Sorry. What is it?"

"Today seems unusually slow, so we're closing up early." She says as she flips the 'Open' sign to 'Closed'.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Also," She turns to you apologetically. "I'm going out of town to check up on a friend and the travel is at least two days. Can you watch the bar for me?"

"Of course! When will you be back?"

"Hm... Maybe in about a week?"

"Alright then."

"Oh and don't worry, you can close the bar for that week. I don't want you to be trapped in a busy week all alone!" You both laugh and she squeezes your shoulder.

"But really, thank you (F/N). I owe you one."

"No problem." You nod and bring out a rag, dampen it, and scrub the countertops. Tifa smiles at you before running upstairs to pack her stuff. About 15 minutes later, Tifa comes down with a small backpack slung over her shoulder.

"Well, I'm off!"

"Bye Tifa! Be safe!" Your friend parts with you with a wide grin as the door clicks closed. You slap the wet rag on the counter and continue scrubbing. You hum a long forgotten tune that you remembered just now and tap your fingers on the counter in time with the ticks and tocks of the clock above you. As you finish gliding the rag along the counter's edge, you lean back on the wall and sigh. If only Marlene and Denzel were here, but they busied themselves by playing with the other children. Your (S/C) fingers were itching for some more work to distract your bored mind and you quickly started rewashing the dishes. Dipping the shiny plate in the soapy water, your thoughts subconsciously turned to your chocobo haired boyfriend. It's been several days since you've last seen him and for all you know, he may just be getting eaten alive by some monster. The needles of worry pricked your heart and fear started seeping in. 

_No, Cloud's strong. He's beat Sephiroth twice for goodness sakes. If he is in trouble, he knows what to do. Little shreds of comfort slipped through your heart but dread still dominated you. A girlfriend to worry about her absent boyfriend was practically inevitable and quite understandable. After all, not counting all the possible dangers such as murderers, thieves, wild monsters, and so on there are countless of beautiful women in Midgar-_

"No!" You slam your fists on the counter, soap flying everywhere. "it's fine, he's fine..."  Terrible pictures of Cloud surrounded by prettier girls drifted through your mind and you shake your head. 

"Come on, it's Cloud. He's not going to do that."

_Knock Knock Knock!_

The quiet patter on the door pulled you out of your tormenting thoughts. You dry the last of the cups and plates with a rag and place them on the table, wiping your hands on your apron.

"Who in Gaia..." Your questions were quickly answered as your digits tightened around the doorknob and turned it open. The blinding sun struck your eyes like a lightning bolt and you shadowed your face with your hands. Your eyes adjusting to the sun after a few seconds, you saw a silhouette of a toned man with spiky hair.

Wait.

Spiky hair.

"Cloud? Is that you...?!" As the brightness died down, a young man with spiky gold hair and Mako eyes stood before you, his hands behind his back. 

"Special delivery for (F/N) (L/N)." His gentle blue eyes looked down in embarrassment and a pastel pink kindled his face all the way to his ears. Awkwardly, he brought his hands to your view and a small bouquet of (Favorite Flowers) were encased carefully around slightly trembling fingers. He hesitantly handed you the bundle of flowers that were neatly tied with a thin (F/C) ribbon. The wind blew through the flowers, carrying its sweet and tranquil fragrance to your nostrils. The (F/C) ribbon fluttered about serenely, unlike your heart.  Your face exploded into so many different shades of red, Cloud thought you were about to faint (which wasn't really far off). Your heart was doing such extravagant leaps that rivaled even the best gymnast and fluttered about like a bird that has just been set free. You felt tears prick your eyes and your feet moved on its own as you jump in Cloud's arms, careful not to accidentally squish the flowers.

"Cloud! I missed you so much!" You felt Cloud stiffen at the sudden contact but he slowly relaxes into the hug and gawkily wraps his free arm around your waist. He buries his nose in your neck and his low voice rumbled against your tender skin.

"I-I missed you too..." You enshroud your head in his chest and giggle.  _So warm..._  

"(F/N)," Cloud cupped your cheeks and pressed his forehead against yours. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" You tilt your head like a lost puppy, causing Cloud to almost squeal.

"For... For leaving you. I prioritized my work over you so... I'm sorry."

You giggled and kissed his nose. "It's fine."

Cloud smiled slightly and a pair of muscly arms wrapped around your waist. You squeal as you were promptly separated from the ground and spun around by a chuckling male. "Honestly, what have I done to deserve you?"

You hugged his neck and laughed that angelic laugh he loved. Passersby's reactions ranged from wolf whistles to scolding glares but none of you seemed to care right now. It felt like the whole world has stopped. With much reluctance, Cloud sets you back on steady ground and cups your cheek. "I love you."

You smile and nuzzle into his warm hand. "I love you too."

He quickly pecks his lips to yours (much to his embarrassment) and slowly wraps his hand around yours.

"Let's go inside."

You nod and led him inside 7th Heaven. The moment you closed the door, he immediately slammed you against the wall and caged your small frame with muscled arms. You squeak at the dangerous glint he has in his ocean blue eyes. 

_Lust and love._

He smirked and pecked your lips before targeting your (S/C) neck. You gasp and moan under your breath, causing him to moan in return. His soft lips skim over the sensitive flesh in search of your sweet spot. He carefully placed the flowers on a nearby table as he continued his sinful ministrations. You gasp and pull on his gold locks as his teeth nibbled right over your collarbone. You could almost see the swordsman grinning as he sucked and slowly lapped his tongue hungrily at the spot. You scream in surprise as a finger stroked your butt cheek teasingly. 

"C-Cloud..!" After successfully dotting your neck with red hickeys, he pulled away and smirked at you.

"Yes?"

Words were lodged in your throat but your lusty eyes told him everything. You wanted him. And you wanted him now. His hands sneaked under your knees and hoisted you up bridal style. Your (S/C) arms snaked around his neck and pulled him in for a sloppy kiss. Baby blue slits met (E/C) ones as he navigated the two of you up the stairs. Reaching his room, he swung the plain door open and slammed it shut with his foot. Gently setting you down on his small bed, he walked to the door and locked it hastily. Turning around, he pulled his shirt over his head to reveal a solid six pack and a wiry physique, his pale skin reflecting the gentle beams of the sun peaking through the window. 

As he slowly ambled to your anticipating form, Cloud teasingly played with his belt, relishing your sweet and impatient mewls. Unzipping his fly, he leaned down and barraged you with every type of kiss imaginable. His gentle pecks and steamy kisses were all successful in making your heart sore to new heights unreached by man. His teasing hand slipped up your shirt and fondled your breasts softly. His other hand busied themselves with trying to undo your shorts. His fingers blindly undid the buttons and he quickly ripped your pants off your legs. You moaned loudly and wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him closer.  You could feel his prominent bulge through your somewhat wet panties, further building up the sexual tension. Grabbing the hem of your shirt, he pulled away momentarily and threw the bothersome article to a forgotten corner of the room. You yelp and look to the side in embarrassment as Cloud chuckles deeply. You honestly didn't know if it was the perfect or terrible day to decide to wear your pair of lacy (F/C) underwear and bra.

"Lace? How sexy..." His pink lips trailed to your stomach and left butterfly kisses all over. You gasp and grab the sheets below you until your knuckles turned white. You scream and arch your back as you felt something run against your wet, throbbing entrance. Cloud, quite pleased with your reaction, decided to take it one step further by moving the damp cloth aside and finger your bare entrance as his other hand quickly unfastened your bra.  You closed your eyes as the sensations grew unbearable and rocked your hips against his dripping finger.  Cloud stared in awe at your breasts and kissed a pert bud, slowly entering a digit in you. You scream his name loud and clear as his finger slowly pumped themselves in and out at a steady pace. In the meantime, Cloud kept you bombarded with his lips and tongue. He grabbed a handful of your hair and pulled you in for a sloppy kiss. His tongue wrapped around yours fervently as his pacing grew faster and faster. You moan and pull him closer, deepening the already passionate kiss. 

You could feel a knot tightening in your stomach and you knew you were very close to your climax. With a few final pumps, You arch your back and scream his name so loudly you were sure all of Midgar could hear you. You pooled around his finger and stained the sheets with your juices. As you were slowly brought down from your orgasm, you closed your eyes and took a deep breath. You were too tired to hear the rustling of more clothing as you nearly drifted off to sleep. Cloud caressed your cheek and kissed you sweetly and gently.

"Don't fall asleep just yet (F/N). We still have a long way to go." Your eyes flutter open just in time to see his massive size right in front of you. Your heart nearly leaped out of your throat and you swallowed thickly. How in Gaia's name is _that_  going to fit in you? Sensing your worry, Cloud gave your shoulder a tender squeeze.

"It's going to hurt at first but it'll go away soon," He kissed your earlobe and muttered, "we don't have to do it if you don't want to. I understand."

"No!" You grab his hair and smash your lips against his. Your lips worked wonders on the male as his hands found their way to your waist. Your tongues engaged in a dominance battle, the other not willing to give up. You pushed the need for oxygen to the back of your mind as you sucked on his bottom lip, making him moan. However, the demand for oxygen urged you both to part before one of you ends up unconscious. Reluctantly parting your lips and only open mouth kissing for a second, you press your forehead against the delirious man's chest.

"I..." You whisper.

"You...?" Cloud playfully tilted his head, running his hand along his length to stimulate himself more.

"Don't make me say it... You already know." You blush and stare at his deft hands running along and lightly massaging his member. Your heart quickened to unimaginable speeds and you bit your lip, your eyes making a hasty retreat to the wall.

"Sadly, I don't," He smirked and lightly nibbled the shell of your ear. "please tell me."

"C-Cloud..."

"Hm?"

"You already know..."

"I don't." You whimper and hesitantly looked back at his lusty blue orbs. "I..."

"Yes?"

"I want you to... to..."

"You want me to...?"

"...make... love... to me."

"I'm sorry. I can't hear you." Cloud grinned as he began fingering your entrance to get you extra wet. You moan quietly and glared at him.

"You know damn well what I said, Cloud."

"Afraid I don't. You're too quiet."

You groan and clear your throat. "I want you to... m-make love to me." You whisper a tad louder. Cloud, still not satisfied, lightly pinched your clit. A gasp lodged itself in your throat and your eyes rolled back.

"Louder."

"Cloud...!"

"Can't hear you."

"Cloud!"

He chuckled darkly and positioned himself at your entrance.

"Fine. Anything for you (F/N)." 

His tip rubbed your clit gently before slowly entering you. You moan and bit your lip, waiting expectantly for him to continue. Cloud slowly slipped the rest of himself in until you stopped him halfway.

"Shit Cloud... Are you in yet?" Your walls were practically stretched beyond its limits and it probably won't take much before it rips open.

"Halfway."

"Halfway?!" 

"Hang on..." With a loud groan, Cloud quickly inserted the rest of himself in. You screamed as a sharp and stabbing pain shot through you. Tears slipped out of your eyes and ran down your cheeks as your body adjusted to the horrible pain. Cloud waited several minutes for you to adjust and lovingly kissed your tears away. The way your walls hugged him tightly felt so unbearably good it took all his strength not to pound you into the mattress. Not yet at least. 

Giving him a small nod, Cloud slowly rocked his hips against yours, pleasuring you beyond words. Although it still hurts, the pain was quickly replaced by pleasure. Gratification coursed through your veins with every beat of your heart. Cloud smiled and graced your soft lips with a kiss. His hands massaged your left breast as his mouth engulfed the other. His mouth sucked on your small bud hungrily as his pale fingers tweaked your other nipple. You moan and hug his neck as tight as you could as his pacing grew slightly faster. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. Cloud's mouth left your breast and hastily nipped at your neck. You gasped when he immediately bit down on your sweet spot, causing you to moan. Cloud's lips traveled to your ear. "Damn... You're so tight (F/N)..." You tried forming coherent words but such ecstasy forbade you to. Instead of words, small and quiet whimpers left your trembling lips. Cloud honestly just wanted to squeal and never let his cute little girlfriend go. He pecked your lips at first before enveloping you in a messy kiss of his own.

His pacing grew faster and your screams grew louder. A thin layer of sweat cloaked the both of you as you neared your high. After several minutes of slow and thoughtful pumps, he was practically pounding you into the mattress, beads of sweat flying off of him. You screamed his name and dug your nails into his back and scratched some skin off of him. He hissed as drops of blood leaked out of his new mark but he didn't care.  His lips met yours again and again, from loving brushes to concupiscent kisses. His poundings grew faster and his breathing turned irregular and uneven. You could feel his member throbbing and his cum leaking out. 

The knot in your stomach tightened and you knew how close you were. With one final pump, Cloud threw his head back and screamed your name. Not a millisecond later you came screaming his name as well. Something warm squirted out of you as your eyes rolled back. Your juices mixed and mingled together as you were slowly brought down from your high. Pulling out of you slowly, Cloud collapsed beside you and pulled you in a gentle and loving embrace only he could do. He buried his nose in the nape of your neck as he pulled the covers over your naked and sweaty forms. He took a deep breath and savored your sweet and erotic scent. His deep voice rumbled against your skin like thunder.

"I love you (F/N)." Your eyes fluttered shut as you listened contently to your lover's rhythmic beating heart. "I love you too Cloud."

_~Extended Ending~_

"So (F/N). I've noticed a slight skip in your step lately. Something happened while I was gone?" Tifa curiously glanced at your almost skipping self and you greet her with an elated smile.

"Oh, nothing important. Just got a special delivery from Cloud." Your fingertips gently grazed the petals of the (Favorite Flowers) set in a clear glass vase. 

"Oh really? What is it?"

"The flowers and... well..." You blush and clear your throat. "I'll... tell you later."

...

"You guys had sex didn't you?"

**_"Tifa!"_ **


End file.
